Super Mario Hacker Bros
by DG-DoppleGanger
Summary: Could this be the beginning of the end for the Mushroom Kingdom? Or is it just the beginning of the end for the entire Mushroom World. Bowser's got a surefire plan to get rid of Mario for good, and it's just crazy enough to work.
1. The Beginning

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

**The Beginning...**

**Part I**

**Story By: InvaderDib**

**New Name: Hacker Bros**

**Enjoy... Hacker Bros V.1.000001**

**Intro: The Mushroom world, a land where Toads, Koopas, and humans live. For many years the Mushroom world has been a peaceful land full of trees and forests, over the past few years the Kingdom changed and became more high tech. Revolving around new computer technology. Little did they know that it would be their downfall. Mario revolutionized the computer industry with his very own company, Mariosoft; every computer in the world was linked to Mariosoft Corp. making his company ruler of all others. Everything was going fine for a while, but one day, an old enemy of Mario's found a way to put an end to it all… It started out just like any other day; Mario was getting some rest after a well-deserved night of freakiness…**

**Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnngggggg Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiing… ( It was the phone )**

**Mario: ( Picks up phone ) … Hello…**** ( Still tired )**

**Luigi: Dammit Mario! Where the hell were you last night! You wouldn't answer your pager! Get the hell over here now we've got a crisis on our hands!**

**Mario: I still use a pager? Fuck I know I had a cell last night.**

**Luigi: Yeah bitch, you use a pager, and your cell got jacked by one of the strippers.**

**Mario: I'll be there in 30 minutes… I gotta pick up a cell phone before a damn koopa gets the last one, Later…**

**Luigi: God Dammit Mario this is Import…**** _Click_**

**Mario arrived at the Mariosoft Co. Building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, Mariosoft was extremely high tech, but their building was unusually small and not many people worked there, because nobody really needed to, the security was good, the computers were protected against any kind of viruses that would be created in the future, and there was no way someone could get away with breaking into the building, so no one did. ( Besides no one's allowed to break the law except bad guys in the world of Nintendo. ) When Mario took the elevator to the main operations room he found Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Toad waiting.**

**Yoshi: Ahh look who's on time…**

**Mario: Shut the Fuck up Yoshi! Next time you get trapped in an egg see who comes to help you!**

**Yoshi: Anybody 'll do if they aint a fat ass like you bitch!**

**Peach: Now's not the time to fight, we've got bigger things on our hands right now!**

**Luigi: We can't run anything right now, when the toads find out about this,it could easily turn into a crisis!**

**Mario: All right so what are we dealing with here…**

**Toad: Were running on emergency power right now, somehow they managed to get into our files and turn our entire Internet browser off.**

**Mario: So can't we just turn it back on?**

**Toad: I already tried they blocked everything. We can't even get into our own operations**

**Mario: So what _can_ we do?**

**Toad: Were running out of power… we only have a short time to figure that out…**

**_Meanwhile in the Dark World…_**

**Bwaa Ha Ha Haaaa! This time there's nothing they can do…**

**Wario: Wa Ha Haa I wonder who could possibly be in the dark world, it sure isn't Bowser and Wario… Wa Ha Haaaa!**

**Bowser: That was so fuckin gay how we introduced ourselves…**

**Wario: I know… but it had to be done…**

**Bowser: … anyway… ahem… Mario will never suspect us of hacking the Mariosoft's computer operations Bwaa Ha Haaaa I mean come on he has _soooo_ many, _other_ enemies besides _me!_**

**_Wario: He does?_**

**Bowser:Yep, and the best part of it is, he never knew that all that time I was going to college for computer programming! Bwa Ha Haaa!**

**Wario: Walugi said he'd be here soon, and Mario could never stand up to his skill. And he'll never have the power and knowledge of viruses as we do Wa Ha Haaaaa!**

**End of Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**  
Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

**Part II**

**Wario and Bowser were waiting in the Dark World castle for Waluigi to arrive. Wario was watching Bowser as he started clicking on porn links.**

**Wario: Wa Ha Haaaaa! Click on big Cock Fucking!**

**Bowser: 0o WHAAAAAT!**

**Wario: Uhhh… Waaa Ha Haaaa I was joking!**

**Bowser: … You've really got to stop laughing like that…**

**_Ding! Dong! You've got visitor…_**

**Bowser: Get the door, Wario, It's Waluigi.**

**Wario walks over to the door and opens it to greet his brother.**

**Wario: Hey Bro! Haven't seen you since you moved to Monstro Town! Why didn't you call, or write.**

**Waluigi: Because I hate you… and all my relatives…**

**Wario: Alright… so this is what's goin down, we already sent a warning virus. They have no idea what's going on, and can't even use the computers for another hour.**

**Waluigi: So you want me to give them an even worse virus that'll bring the Mushroom Kingdom to it's inevitable doom right?**

**Wario: Yeah… and even though you don't have much history with the Mario Brothers, just remember that they beat you at Tennis, and didn't invite you to Mario Party 1 and 2...**

**Waluigi: They'll pay for that…**

**Wario and Waluigi walked to Bowser's throne room where his laptop was, and Waluigi checked out what progress had been made before he arrived.**

**_Meanwhile…_**

**Mario: They managed to get every computer in the Mushroom Kingdom down just by attacking us… this is what you get for running every computer in the world on our software.**

**Toad: They can't handle this, I know what it's like… to be a toad in the world without access to the Web. It's _horrible…_**

**Peach: So, what should we do.**

**Yoshi: number one, stop lookin at porn on the important computers, _Mario_… Number two, search the computer for something suspicious.**

**Luigi: I think I found it…**

**Mario:_Where?_**

**Luigi: Well, there's a 99 chance that it's in that folder named "VIRUS" on our desktop…**

**Toad: Can't believe I missed _that!_**

**Yoshi: Either that or it's another virus that'll attack us when you delete it.**

**Luigi: That too… Then that makes it a fifty fifty.**

**Mario: Damn. That's bad odds… That's like, a one in a million chance we don't get screwed!**

**Luigi: Oh well!**

**Luigi opened the folder and deleted the files and as soon as he did, their desktop wallpaper changed**

**Yoshi: Is it Lesbian Porn! ****( Looks at screen )_OH SHIT!_**

**What everyone in the Mushroom world had on their desktop was a picture of a 300-pound Wario, bending over towards the camera, mooning everyone. Peach covered her eyes, and tears formed under Mario's eyes. Yoshi passed out and had his face down on the keyboard. And Luigi was in complete shock, such shock that even Wario's nut hanging from two legs of pure meat couldn't pry his eyes from the screen…**

**End of Part 2  
**

****

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

******  
Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

******Part III**

******Every computer in the Mushroom Kingdom had a disturbing picture waiting to be seen once its owner went online. Many toads have already seen Wario in the nude, and many were shocked and displeased, except for a few gay toads. Some thought it was a prank, but every one would surely be tramatized before the hacking would end.**

******Mario: **Someone please get these computers fixed!

******Toad: **What sick and twisted person would do such a thing!

******Luigi:** …… **( still in shock )**

******Mario:** Please Toad, I can't take it any longer… **( Throws up ) _Blllleeeeeaaaaaaaaa!_**

******Toad:** I won't let this go on any longer! And I won't let all we've worked for go to waste! I'm going to find out who's responsible for this!

******Mario:** But what if you can't!

**Toad: Then I'll die trying…**

**Mario:…**

**Toad: Sorry was that a bit too dramatic, well it is in the script and I just thought I'd, well... nevermind… ****( Slams door )**

**__****Meanwhile…**

******Waluigi is sitting at Bowser's laptop…**

******Waluigi: **Alright, so the virus you sent affects everyone in the Mushroom World?

******Bowser: **yep, everyone uses Mariosoft, and the best part of it is, is that everyone's become so dependant on it, that getting rid of it changes their way of life. Soon they'll start rioting and I will easily be able to rule the…

******Waluigi: **ahem…

******Bowser: **Uhhh I mean, us…** ( Damn, I knew this would happen )**

******Wario: **Look!

******Suddenly Waluigi's page close, and brings up the homepage, the same one the rest of the Mushrom Kingdom, as well as Mario are seeing…**

******Bowser and Waluigi: **… **( shocked )**

******Wario: WAAAA HA HAAAAA! WAAAA HA HAAAAA! **

******Waluigi: **You dumb asses! When you said everyone was connected to Mariosoft, I didn't think you meant that you were too!

******Bowser: **Just to let you know that picture was not my idea!

******Waluigi: ( whispering to Wario ) **are you two, gay together?

******Wario: **Wa Ha, Wa Ha… Ahhh…

******Waluigi: **Great, I'm working with Fags…

******Bowser: **Ahem! Wario's virus here, is labeled Warioware. The picture was not my idea! He added it without me knowing!

******Wario: **Yeah, It's right next to my hanging nut! Waa Ha Haaaa!

******Waluigi: **………

******Bowser: ( embarrassed ) **Yes… I guess it is… **ANYWAY!** We decided to label it Warioware to throw them off and send them to Wario's castle… so they could fuck _it_ up… instead of wrecking mine… you know how long it takes to clean this place once Mario raids it!

******Waluigi: **Alright… enough of that. First I'll get you a new browser then I'll start up the new virus, from now on each virus is Waluigiware version 1, 2 and so on… Once this virus hit's… the Mushroom Kingdom will be no more…

**__****Back at Mariosoft…**

******Peach:** Mario…

******Mario:** Yeah…

******Peach:** I was wondering… since Yoshi's knocked out and Luigi's, well… in a coma, ya think we could umm, ya know…

******Mario:** Storage room? Sure why not…

******End of Part 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******  
Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

******Part IV**

******Mario and Peach came out of the storage room laughing. Mario's hat was turned a little to one side and the button on his overalls was undone, also his shirt was wet with sweat. Peach wasn't wearing her crown and her hair was now very messy, her left bra strap was also undone. When they walked out Yoshi was staring with a grin.**

******Yoshi: **And you guys were in there for…

******Mario: **Uhh we were uhh looking for…

******Peach: **Looking for Stuff! Ya know, the kinda stuff that makes… computers not break…

******Yoshi: **Riiiiight… Look… I'm not gonna tell anybody but you two better keep your sex life more secret from now on, I don't want to hear that moanin shit anymore!

******Mario: **Anyway… where's Luigi…

******Yoshi: **I don't know… when I wokeup he was still gone… oh yeah and one of the laptops are missing…

******Peach: **I thought I heard someone open the door to the storage room while we were in there , but I was moaning so load it could've been anything…

******Mario: **Damn I'm good…

******Yoshi: **Dammit I don't want to hear about your sex life! And no I'm not pissed off cause I'm asexual! I can fuck a Yoshi if I wanted too!

**__****Bam! Bam! Bam!**

******Peach: **What was that!

******Mario: **It sounded like an earthquake! But it's coming from the bathroom!

******Mario opened the bathroom door...**

******Mario: OH MY GOD! ( covers eyes )**

******What Mario saw was Luigi sitting in front of his Laptop, Jacking off to Wario…**

******Luigi: NO! **Mario, It's not what you think!I'm not gay!** I'M NOT GAAAAAYY!**

**__****Meanwhile in the Dark World…**

******Waluigi was working on the new Waluigiware virus. He already set up a new browser, Haxor-net Explorer. The new virus he was working on would be the one to send the Mushroom Kingdom into Peril, but it still wouldn't be the end. Once the Mushroom Kingdom falls, the whole Mushroom World is vulnerable to attack.**

******Wario: **So, why didn't you give us a fancy logo? Every browser needs a logo.

******Waluigi: **I thought about it, but the "WB" logo just didn't work out.

******Bowser: **Why not it represents for all three of us.

******Waluigi: **I don't know… It just seems like it's been used before, the letters I mean… I don't know what from but… I just know I've seen it once…

******Bowser:** hmm… how bout a bo-bomb, I use em, you use em, it should work out.

******Waluigi:** Yeah, and we could have it blow their screen up and flip em off and shit!

******Bowser: **Hellz yah!

******Waluigi: **so what now…

******Bowser: **Make the fuckin virus! Damn!

**__****Meanwhile…**

******Mario:** Alright! I got that picture off the net. Next time I catch you jacking off, especially to male porn! You'll lose your job! And your girlfriend, and your life! Maybe if it's hot lesbian porn I'll let you off the hook but other than that, I never want to see that again!

******Peach:** Hey!

******Luigi:****( Crying )** I'm sory, I couldn't help myself, he was just so hot! Aheh… aheh **(crys)**

******Mario:** I just can't believe it… and to think. He had so many fans… I guess their all gay now… the true fans at least

******Peach:** It's a sad thing…

******Luigi: **If only you could see how hot he was to me… then you'd undertand… **( Crying )**

******End of Part 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

******Part V  
**

******Toad was walking through a world he hoped never to see in his life… a world of fear. Not one person was out. Everyone was inside praying not to be attacked once more. Only Toad knew, that if there were to be another attack, his world would never be the same.**

******Toad: **It's gotta be Wario, I mean come on! He put gay porno of himself on every computer in the Kingdom! What was I thinking doing this alone… I'm gonna need some help…

******Toad walked over to a green warp pipe near the inn that led him to Toadsworth's house.**

******Toad: _( Knock Knock Knock )_**Toadsworth!

******The door opens and Toadsworth walks out smoking a pipe**

******Toadsworth: ( blows a puff of white smoke in Toads face )** Ahhh! It's you my boy! Ha Ha! What's troubling you.

******Toad: **Cough! Cough! Toadsworth, would you be willing to die for the sake of the internet?

******Toadsworth: **If I'll get more marijuana in the process than yes. Yes I would. If not… no

******Toad: **No, I told you I can't get you any more… Yoshi punked me for the rest…

******Toadsworth: **Well I'm terribly sorry then Toad but I can't do anything crazy without being hi…

******Toad: **It's Mariosoft…

******Toadsworth: WHO DA FUCK DONE IT!**

**__****Meanwhile at Mariosoft…**

******Yoshi: **Where the hell is Toad!** ( I need more drugs… )**

******Mario:** He went to find out who's responsible for this.

******Yoshi: **So he's going to find Wario?

******Mario: **Hey let's not make any assumptions yet! It could be someone else!

******Yoshi: **but what if Wario, strips in front of Toad or something and body slams him with his naked ass!

******Mario: **That won't happen Yoshi, Toad is smarter than that… he'd plan an attack… And I said Wario's not the Hacker! DAMN! I know he's not smart enough to pull this off!

******Yoshi: **but what if he is…

******Mario: **Allright fine! Someone has to go save Toad, risk their lives in the face of evil, and defeat the one responsible for corrupting our network.

******Yoshi: **So who's gonna do it…

******Mario: **You two…** ( Mario points to Yoshi and Peach )**

**__****Meanwhile…**

******Toad: **Alright Toadsworth, there's only one more person we need to complete the TTT…

******Toadsworth: **Is it a hot chick…

******Toad: **No… The final member of the TTT is… Tayce T. Toad…

******Toadsworth: **Hellz Ya! Granny Powa!

**__****Meanwhile at Mariosoft…**

******Yoshi + Peach: **_What!_

******Peach: **Why us, there's no way we can do all that, I've never been on an adventure alone before…

******Mario: **You're the only ones who can do this, don't forget, we also need someone to sit on their ass all day waiting for the next attack…

******Yoshi: **I'm getting screwed…** ( at least I can get my drugs when we find Toad )**

******Peach and Yoshi leave to find Toad, later Luigi has a personal question…**

******Luigi: **Mario… will Daisy still like me if I'm gay…

******Mario: **What the fuck do you care, Fag!

******Luigi: **Mario… I'm… Bi!** ( Crys )**

******End of Chapter **


	2. Waluigiware

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Chpt. 2 Waluigiware Mario: Your bisexual! 

**Luigi: ( crying ) **I'm sorry Mario! I'm so sorry!

**Mario: **How the hell did this happen Luigi! How!

**Luigi: **I… I don't remember… I think… **( Gulps )** I think it was, a long time ago… remember when… you saved Peach from Donkey Kong…

**Mario: **Please Luigi! Don't say you fucked Peach!

**Luigi: **Worse…

**Mario: **WHAT!

**Luigi: **Well, when you saved Peach, that's when I came, you know how Donkey Kong somehow disappeared and got away when you beat him?

**Mario: **YES!

**Luigi: **I…** ( sweating and shaking ) **I fucked DK…

**Mario: **What!

**Luigi: **I fucked him hard…

**Mario: **I'm gonna fuckin kill… I'm gonna** ( Throws up ) **Bleeeeeaaaahhh!

**Luigi:** and after that…

**Mario: **Shut the fuck up Luigi!

**Luigi: **I…

**Mario: **Don't say another word!

**Luigi: **I did Peach… and she liked it…

**Mario: **………………

Meanwhile in the Dark World… 

**Bowser: **Whoa did you hear that!

**Waluigi: **yeah Luigi's Bi who the hell cares…

**Wario:** I knew it the whole time… There was this one time. Heh Heh. When Mario was collecting the six golden coins to get to MY castle, Luigi just came over and started doing me in the ass!

**Waluigi: **Your kidding right?

**Wario: **no, he just rammed it up there when I wasn't looking! I mean… yeah…

**Bowser: **He's had a rough time without you here…

**Waluigi: **I can tell…

**Wario: **……… Waaa Ha Haaaaaaa!

**Waluigi: **What was that for!

**Bowser: **Alright Waluigi! I think it's time to send the Waluigiware Virus… In a matter of… Hours! We will have the Mushroom Kingdom under our control!

Virus Sent: Opening Waluigiware Meanwhile… 

**Yoshi:** for the last time Peach! I don't care if you're dead sexy! You're not riding on my back!

**Peach:** Come on Yoshi! You don't want to make a beautiful Princess such as I walk across the Kingdom do you? ( Looks into Yoshi's eyes )

**Yoshi:** No, of coarse not… I will let you ride me…

**Peach:** Thank you…

Peach gets on top of Yoshi's back and starts riding him, suddenly Yoshi snaps out of his hypnotism.

**Yoshi:** Hey! I thought you said I didn't want you riding me!

**Peach:** But Yoshi, you did agree to carry me…

**Yoshi:** No I… well… your not that heavy… Not as heavy as that fat ass Mario, Luigi's not that bad but he gets a boner every time he rides me, he's fuckin horny twenty-four seven!

**Peach:** Yeah… he is good in bed though… I mean, uhh

**Yoshi:** Would you give it up Peach? I know you and Mario had a wonderful time! Let's just leave it at that! Well, after seeing what Luigi did hearing about you two isn't that bad… AND NO I'M NOT PISSED OFF CAUSE I'M ASEXUAL!

**Peach:** uhh yeah, sorry for bringing up, me and… _Mario…_

**Yoshi:** So where too?

**Peach:** Well, you do have a good point about Wario being the one who did this…

**Yoshi:** Come on now… would Bowser even look at porn of Wario long enough to put it on our computers, besides, Bowsers a paying member of Mariosoft didn't you know…

**Peach: **Yeah… he showed me last time I visited… I mean… last time he captured me… So let's head for Wario's castle…

Meanwhile at Tayce T's Bakery… 

**Tayce T:** Before we go on our adventure, let me cook up some of my special recipes, what items would you like to mix?

**Toad:** That's the tenth fuckin time you've asked me that… I don't have anything to mix in your damn recipes! I already used the last mushrooms I had, and all I got were fuckin MISTAKES!

**Toadsworth:** Really Toad I don't understand why we have to leave… **( Lures over to Tayce T. ) **

**Toad:** We are the TTT! We have to save Mariosoft! That's why I got you two!

**Tayce T:** What items would you like to mix…

**Toad:** I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE! LET'S GO TO WARIO'S CASTLE!

**Tayce T:** Would you like me to cook just that?

**Toad:** This is bullshit… I didn't even give her anything…

End of Part 1 

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Part II 

**Luigi was backed into the corner of the room, Mario had him cornered and had one of the computer monitors over his head.**

**Mario:** I told you not to say anything! But you had to make me mad! You just had to keep talking didn't you Luigi!

**Luigi:** Mario! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!

**Mario:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!

**Luigi:** Just put the monitor down Mario! PLEASE!

All of a sudden the monitor over Mario's head came out of standby and started up.

**Mario:** Huh?

**Monitor:** Waaa Ha Haaaa! Waaa Ha Haaaa! Prepare for total… DELETION!

**Luigi:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Mario:** **( Sets the monitor on the floor and runs to the one across from him )** What the hell is this!

**Luigi:** It's the Second Attack!

**Bomberman: ( Opens staff room door ) **Guys, come on now don't be makin fun of me and Polmy's game alright?

**Polmy:** Fuckin gay ass motha fucka! Ass raper! Monkey Fucker! Non-bitch slapper! God damn I hate gay bitches like you! Why don't you just go down to the nearest gay club and ass fuck the first guy you fuckin see! Dammit!

**Bomberman:** Calm down Polmy… come on, let's go get you some vegetables…

**Polmy:** Hellz Yah! Then I could evolve to my Cat form!

**Luigi:** **( Crying )** How the hell did they find out!

**Monitor:** Now… Deleting…

**Mario: **Fuck!

Meanwhile in the Darkworld… 

**Bowser:** Bwaaa Ha Haaaaa!

**Wario + Waluigi:** Waaa Ha Haaaaa!

**Bowser: **There's nothing they can do now… within the next hour the Mushroom Kingdom will be no more…

Back at Tayce T's Kitchen… Ding! 

**Toad:** About fuckin time! Now that your cake is done can we go to Wario's castle?

**Tayce T:** We could… but I definitely need to sell these cakes first…

**Toad:** _WHAT!_

**Toadsworth: ( walks over to toad )** Honestly Toad I don't know why you are in such a rush…

**Toad!!!** I don't know why I wasted my time with you guys! I could've done better on my own!

**Toadsworth: ( Whispering to Toad )** Toad, it's not like I'm not on your side. It's just that an old man would like to get a little pussy before he goes on his journey… don't you agree Toad?

**Toad:** dammit Toadsworth! She's over sixty!

**Toadsworth:** As am I… Here Toad… use my laptop, I'm running off the provider you gave me… Mushroom Kingdom Online MKO… If you really need to do this by force than go ahead, but I suggest a different approach.

**Toad:** It's a good thing I set that thing up for you… Yeah! I guess the TTT isn't a full loss after all!

Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom… 

The age of computers is over, and the dawn of evil has begun… Not one Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom had faith in the Internet anymore. Thousands of Toads began to riot. Running around the city doing as they please… Fires were set and Toads were killed. Many were even being trampled from all the other Toads running around. It was the single worst day in the history of the Mushroom World, a day that no one would soon forget…

Peach: This is it… the end of the Kingdom as we know it…

Yoshi: Not while I'm around! Come on! We need to talk to the Chancellor…

_Back at mariosoft…_

Mario: What the hell…

Luigi: It's a virus that forces you to play mindless minigames!

Mario: And if you fail it erases one file from our main system.

Luigi: Nothing could be worse than that! What kind of sick person does that!

Mario: Damn these minigames are fast!

Luigi: Pinch the fat? Hmmm…

Mario: There is no fat! His tiny twig body is just bones! I think I can see his heart beating!

Luigi: Move it Mario, I know that body…

Luigi pinched the tiny bulge of fat on Waluigi's body

Data saved… now for round two…

Mario: Luigi, you have gone to way too many porno sites!

Luigi: and it's all gonna pay off…

Mario: Luigi… I'm sorry about getting all upset over your being gay, I am your brother and I should respect you no matter what your sexuality.

Luigi: Thanks buddy! Give me a hug! ( tries to touch Mario's ass )

Mario: What the fuck! Get the hell off fag!

Luigi: What? You said you'd respect me from now on!

Mario: I never said I'd respect you for being perverted!

Round two failed… now for round three…

Mario: AAAAAAHHH! Mariosoft, it'll be destroyed! Hurry Luigi! Play those minigames!

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Part III 

**Peach:** we've got to stop this! If we let this go on much longer we won't have anybody left!

**Yoshi:** Do you know how stupid their acting right now… it's just a computer virus… and it's only been a few hours.

**Peach:** Let's see if the Chancellor can help us calm them down.

Peach and Yoshi walked into the Chancellor's castle and went into the throne room. When they got in they saw the Chancellor looking through a window over a group of rioting toads.

**Peach:** Chancellor?

**Chancellor:** Yes, Peach?

**Peach:** What are we going to do… about them…

**Chancellor:** Nothing…

The Chancellor didn't even look at Peach, he kept his eyes directly outside, almost as if he was enjoying watching it all end…

**Yoshi:** What? You can't just give up on them! They need help!

**Chancellor:** They can help themselves for once… for years they've relied on… Mario. Instead of the one who created this kingdom! They practically believe he is a god! And now… now that they've finally seen him fail at something… they've lost hope.

**Peach:** Chancellor what are you talking about!

**Chancellor:** This… is the end… My kingdom has fallen, and who's to blame? You're as much the reason as those Mario Brothers! You too Yoshi! Even Toad… the one I thought would never go wrong. I knew this would happen… Toads rely on these things more than me!

The Chancellor walked towards a laptop with the Mariosoft homepage on it 

**Chancellor:** These things rule my kingdom now… If this is how they want it to end, Fine!

The Chancellor picked up the laptop and threw it through the glass window chattering it, many pieces of glass fell on the toads below, the laptop fell on one of the toad's heads, crushing him, the toads around kept rioting, and eventually trampled him until he died…

Chancellor: …but… I won't be around to see the true end… I've seen more than enough as it is…

Peach: Don't do it Chancellor!

The Chancellor took one step closer to the shattered window and threw himself to the riot below.

Peach: No!

The Chancellor fell to the ground, knocking two other toads to the ground, the Chancellor was dead on impact. Surprisingly, not even this stopped the riot. Blood spewed all over the ground. The king of the Mushroom Kingdom, was dead…

Yoshi: I can't believe it…

Peach: It's over… There is no more Mushroom Kingdom now…

Yoshi: Could I wear his crown…

Peach: Take that off!

_Meanwhile in the Darkworld…_

Bowser: Bwaa Ha Haaaa! I'm so glad I set up cameras before this!

Waluigi: Why did you set these things up in the first place.

Bowser: So I could spy on Peach in her room why else…

Wario: It's not spying when she knows they're there! Waa Ha Haaaaa!

Bowser: Would you stop laughing all the time!

Wario: No! Waa Ha Haaaa! I'm getting paid every time I do this!

Waluigi: How much?

Bowser: Are you getting paid for the gay comments too?

Wario: Wa Ha Haaaa!

Bowser: Did you record any of this cause I might want to put this riot on the Koopa-net once it's all over…

_Back at the castle…_

Yoshi: If seeing the king die right in front of them didn't stop this riot then what will? We've lost Peach! I hate to say it but… this is the end… Maybe technology wasn't the right way to take the Kingdom.

Peach: There has to be a way. What's the one thing that all toads fear most? Something that will stop them all in there tracks and be forced to listen?

Yoshi: Apparently Wario's ass was it! Cause it doesn't look like anything's gonna stop them now!

Peach: Bowser!

Yoshi: WHERE!

Peach: No! Bowser! That's what all toads fear…

Yoshi: Like he'll help… seeing our Kingdom in ruins is what he's always wanted…

Peach: We don't need him! All you have to do, is wear that crown, a shell from the cellar, and uh… ya know…

Yoshi: I'll wear the crown but there's no way in hell I'm dressing up like Bowser!

End of Part 3

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Part IV 

**Toad: **I can't find out where the Virus is coming from.

**Toadsworth: **Hey Tayce T. wanna go check on those cakes?

**Tayce T: **But I just put them in…

**Toadsworth: **Then why don't we check out each other while the cakes cook?

**Tayce T: **What items would you like to mix?

**Toad: ( Sighs ) **Toadsworth. This is getting us nowhere…

**Toadsworth paid no attention to Toad. **

**Toad: **TOADSWORTH!

**Toadsworth: **Damn Toad no need to yell…

**Toad: **I need a way to find out who sent those viruses! But I've totally destroyed the security systems on Wario's Laptop and I've found no trace of the Warioware virus!

**Toadsworth: **Like I can help you! You'd have a better chance of getting into the Internet than getting answers from me.

**Toad: **What…

**Toadsworth: **I SAID…

**Toad: **Shut up! Tayce T. do you have something long?

**Toadsworth: ( looking at Tayce T. ) **I know I do baby and you can have it anytime you please…

**Tayce T: **How about a really long Pastry?

**Toad: **It'll have to do…

**Toad started loading up a program on Toadsworth's laptop.**

**Toad: **Alright Tayce T. put the Pastry through the red dot on the back of my mushroom

**Tayce T:** Ok…**_Loading the 7oadr1 _**

_Meanwhile at Mariosoft…_

**Mario: **So Luigi what's your score?

**Luigi: **45 on 9-Volt… Speed up! Man these minigames are going fast!

**Mario: **2 seconds for a game?

**Luigi: **I gotta go to the bathroom…

**Mario: **WHAT!

**Luigi: **I need you to take over Mario!

**Mario: **I'll lose Luigi! I can't play games that fast!

**Luigi: **YOU HAVE TO!

**Luigi runs to the bathroom.**

**Mario: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

**Mario jumps to a laptop and gets on the keys as fast as possible.**

**Mario: **What I already lost two lives!

**Mario: **Defeat Mother Brain… Who's Mother…

Failed lost a life 

**Mario: **Ahhh come on!

Dodge… 

**Mario: **What the! Lost a life! Come on! Mariosoft we'll be deleted if Luigi doesn't hurry up!

Last life... 

**Mario: **uh oh… **LUIGI!**

_Back at the Castle..._ Bowser: Bwwaarr I'm Bowser Bwaa ha Haarga Harrga! 

**Peach: ( Whispering ) **Come on Yoshi you can do better than that!

**Yoshi**: come on now were supposed to be practicing! Give me some kind of confidence!

**Peach: **Then why don't you try putting the whole costume on instead of just the mask!

**Yoshi: **I told you I don't wanna wear the shell!

**Peach grabbed Yoshi and forced the shell and tail part of the costume on him.**

**Yoshi: **Hey!

**Peach: **Now do you feel more like Bowser…

**Yoshi: **A little… Hey do you think we could make one of those flying thingies that Bowser always uses?

**Peach: **Huh?

**Yoshi: **You know the one with the propellers on the bottom. He's captured you in it Twice!

**Peach: **Oh the smiley machine! Umm no…

**Yoshi: **Well that was a waste of time… Hey Peach where do you think we could get some red shells?

**Peach: **I think the Chancellor has a cellar with koopa shells in it…

**Yoshi: **This is gonna be great!

Peach and Yoshi walked down the stairs of the castle down to where the vault guard use to be and opened up the door. In front of Yoshi and Peach was three floating treasure chest, one with a mushroom, one with a flower, and the third had ten coins in it. 

**Peach: **There should be a secret entrance back here… Here it is!

Peach opened the door to the Koopa vault. The Chancellor stored every koopa shell he got in here so that the koopas wouldn't be able to get their shells back when they were defeated.

**Yoshi: **Wow he even has the Koopa Kid's shells in here…

**Peach: **Red shell blue shell big shell small shell…

Yoshi: Peach I think I'm ready…

End of Part 4

Super Mario Hacker Bros.

Part V

Luigi opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom…

Luigi: Ahhh… So Mario, is Mariosoft safe?

Mario: Shut up! Level 96! And still haven't earned a life!

Luigi: Level 99! One more Mario!

Pinch the fat…

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With mere nano-secends to spare, Luigi springs into action. Causing extremely cool slow motion effects. He jumps for the monitor and grabs the mouse, with no effort at all he slides the mouse to Waluigi's tiny bulge and clicks on it,

_Clllllllllliiiiicccccckkkkk…_

Mario: How the Fuck!

Luigi: ( sweating ) that was too close…

Mario: How the fuck did you do that in half a second!

Speed up!

Mario: Ahhhhhhhh!

Luigi: Hurry Mario hurry! Enter the dungeon!

Mario: Oh My God!

Meanwhile in the DarkWorld…

Waluigi was sitting at Wario's laptop watching on of the camera views he had up on the screen…Wario and Bowser were behind him enjoying the show. About a quarter of the entire population was now gone…

Bowser: Bwaa Ha Haaaa! Finally! It's time the Toad race gets their fair share. I've been waiting for this moment every since Kamek told me to hate Toads!

Waluigi: Wait a minute… so… your just holding this grudge because someone told you to?

Bowser: I was abused as a koopaling… I had no choice, but now I don't really care! I hate them anyway!

Wario: Hey Bowser! You and Peach are on camera!

Bowser: What! That's not me! That's, some guy! That's it! I'm gonna get that guy whoever he is!

Bowser: You two stay here… It's time I set things straight with my kids!

Bowser left the room through a big red studded door.

Wario: Waa Ha Haaa!

_Back at Tayce T's Kitchen…_

Toadsworth: Toad what the hell are you doing? A pastry through your head? Uh huh that's definitely gonna work…

Tayce T: What a waste of bread…

Toadsworth: Alright there is no point in doing this! Take that pastry out of th…

_Riiiiiing… Riiiiiing…_

In the 7oadr1 ...

Toad was now in a parallel universe inside computers. The first thing he noticed was that he was dressed differently… in a black trench coat with dark sunglasses. He was in an empty park, in front of him was a bench, someone was sitting there…

: Hello, Toad, I've been expecting you…

Toad: Huh?

Toad walked toward it and saw someone sitting with a bag of candy.

Toad: Birdo?

Birdo: Hello Toad, have a seat…

Toad: What are you doing here?

Birdo: The question is why am I here Toad…

Toad: What the Fuck?

Birdo: The answer is choice Toad… I am here… because I have that choice. I am… the oracle.

Toad: Why can't anyone be on my side and listen to what I fuckin say for once!


	3. Blind Evil

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

CHPT. 3 **Blind Evil**

Bowser walks through a red door that led to the room where the Koopa kids had been hiding for over a year. Bowser walked through, and saw no trace of his children.

Bowser: I'm getting sick of you kids hiding from the world…

The room was messy, and there was dust everywhere on the stone floors. There were two torchlights that had burnt out long ago, but the ashes were still on the floor below it. A hard stone bed was in the middle of the room.

Bowser: It would be wise of you to come out now. Before I find you myself…

Roy Koopa poked his head out from under the bed.

Roy: dad?

Bowser: Get the hell out from under there! I always thought of you as the tough one Roy, you disappoint me… It's been many months since Mario and Luigi beat you last. Even though I gave each of you your own castles you still failed me… I would have thrown you in the dungeons, if I hadn't known Luigi did worse to you than I ever could…

Roy: I'm sorry Da…

Bowser: Don't be… It's time you kids seek revenge on those two…

Roy: We won't fail you this time dad.

Bowser: I know son… _I know…_

Meanwhile at the Chancellor's castle…

Peach: Alright Yoshi, just stand here where all the Toads can see you and say exactly what I tell you. We can end this whole thing right here and now. We can prevent any one else from dying if we pull this off.

Yoshi: Alright, I just wish I had a smiley ship…

Peach and Yoshi were standing at the broken window the Chancellor threw himself out of. There was blood that covered the floor and many Toads were still running around destroying everything in their path.

Peach: Alright, ready?

Yoshi: _Alright ready?_

Peach: Don't tell them that! 

Yoshi: _Don't tell them that!_

Peach: Listen Toads of Toad Town.

Yoshi: Listen bitches!

Peach: _Hey…_ Your king has killed himself because of you…

Yoshi: I have killed your dumb ass king because you were off guard!

Peach: Yoshi!

Somehow Yoshi managed to get the rioting Toads to stop and pay attention. They feared Bowser. More than anything else, and they knew they had no choice but to listen.

Yoshi: I never thought Toads would get so sucked into technology that they'd let their defenses fall as low as this!

Peach: Yoshi…

Yoshi: So… now that the king is dead, I guess its time…

Peach: What are you doing…

Yoshi picked up the kings crown that fell off his head when he jumped out to the Toads.

Yoshi: It's time I take my place as ruler of this Kingdom

Peach: Yoshi!

Yoshi: And as my first order in my new country…you shall deal with this hacking problem by…

Peach: Alright Yoshi, now's your chance…

Yoshi: DESTROYING MARIOSOFT!

WHAT!

Meanwhile…

Wario and Waluigi were now alone at Bowser's Laptop…

Waluigi: Wa Haaa! Look at that the little guy in the Bowser suit did it!

Wario: Waa Ha Haaaaaa! What?

Waluigi: He's livin' Bowser's dream! He took over the Mushroom Kingdom with no problem at all!

Wario: but… me and Bowser made a deal, ninety percent of the kingdom would go to him, and I'd get ten percent!

Waluigi: That's not a very good deal, although, ten percent of the Kingdom still is pretty big… You shoulda haggled him for more!

Waluigi: Bowser's gonna be pretty pissed when he gets back… we might not wanna be here…

Wario: hmmm… Waa Ha Haaaa!

Waluigi: Shut up with the laugh! Damn!

Wario: Let's stop off at my place then…

Waluigi: Sure what the hell…

Wario and Waluigi got up and headed toward Bowser's back door.

Waluigi: Actually, before we go… why not borrow some of Bowser's stuff, I mean come on, we did all the hacking here. We should get credit for it.

Wario: You mean steal right?

Waluigi: Would you borrow any other way?

End of Part 1 

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Chpt. 3 part 2 

The Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom did exactly as Yoshi said, and went towards the Mariosoft building. When the town was cleared out Yoshi and Peach could see just how many Toads were trampled to death. It looked as if half the population had already been killed. And right in the middle of it was the Chancellor. After this hacking problem was over. The Toads would have to look for a new ruler.

Peach: What the hell was that for Yoshi!

Yoshi: What did you call me?

Peach: Yoshi your helping Wario destroy Mariosoft!

Yoshi: My name is not Yoshi! I am your new king! And you will be the Queen when I'm through!

Peach: WHAT!

Yoshi: Come now Peach, I knew you had feelings for me from the start. But if you don't want to cooperate, I won't hesitate to throw you in the dungeons! Then I'll let my kids have their way with you!

Peach: The real Bowser would never do such a thing… to me…

Yoshi: I AM BOWSER!

Back at Mariosoft…

Luigi: Mario… you better pray to god you don't lose now…

Mario: 2… 9…0!

Luigi: 300!

Mario: ( sweating ) phew…

Life up!

Luigi: Hey this game does give free lives!

Mario: That means it's not over!

Luigi: How can you play mini-games per millisecond!

Mario: I… got… Skiiiiiiiilllzzzz!

Luigi: You're a freak…

Mario looked away from the laptop…

Mario: Shut the fuck up you fuckin faggot!

Lost a life!

Luigi: MARIO!

Mario: Right when we get a free life you have to go and fuck things up! ( Mario paid attention to nothing else but the game now )

Boom!

Luigi: What was that!

Mario: Door!

Luigi: There's no way we'd hear the door from this floor!

Mario: ( looking at the computer screen ) …

Luigi walked over to the exit and took the elevator down to the first floor. Where they deal with computer problems other Toads have and sell Mariosoft units. He walked out of the elevator and went to the front door. It was a big glass two-sided door that had a bluish tint to it. Luigi opened the door and looked around, no one was there…

Boom!

Luigi: What the hell…

It was coming from the right of him.

Boom!

There was a big loud crashing sound and part of the wall next to him collapsed… 

Luigi: What the fuck!

It was hundreds of little Toads holding a giant bullet bill to ram the wall.

Luigi: You could have used the door!

One of the Toads spoke up, he seemed like he was leading the Toads, he had a blue polka dot hat and had on a black vest.

: We are here to put a stop to the evil Mariosoft! You have polluted our fair kingdom and caused the Chancellor's death because of your evil machines!

Luigi: Oh… do you have an appointment with the boss…

: I need no appointment! Do you not know who I a, I am Meen E Toad!

Luigi: Well, Mr. Meen E, that doesn't change a thing… you still need an appointment if your just gonna bust in here like you did…

Meen E: Ahem, you seem to be confused… I am the Chancellor's son! And if I do not see the owner of Mariosoft this instant, I will use force!

Luigi: Slip me a couple grand and I'll let you see him no problem…

Meen E: I think not…

Meen E. charged into the building and trampled over Luigi. Mario had no idea what was going on below. Meen E. took Luigi into the elevator with him and the other Toads took the stairs…

End of Part 2 

**Super Mario Hacker Bros.**

Chpt. 3 part 3 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love: Wario + Waluigi

We Just wanted to give you a list of all the stuff we jacked!

All your naughty photos of Peach chained to a wall. (Nice)

Your sex tape with Peach (I submitted it to the internet for ya)

Peach's Thong. ( Under your bed )

Your Mario Dart Board ( Because Mario darts is just fun )

Your Throne Chair ( Because I wanna feel important as a bad guy )

Your porno magazines ( under your throne chair )

A Thwomp…

A Freezie ( Because we already have Bo-Bombs )

And your family photo ( So we can remember this wonderful occasion when the Wario Bros. And the Koopa Clan worked together rand finally destroyed Mario )

( Oh yeah, and we took your laptop, you weren't using it anyway… Guess me and Wario will be takin the credit for getting rid of the Mushroom Kingdom! )

P.S. This is only half of what we took.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser looked around his room, it was a mess. Almost every one of Bowser's possessions were lost. It was time Bowser did what he did best, and that was, getting revenge…

Bowser: They just had to take my dartboard… Koopalings!

All the Koopa Kids: Yes Dad!

Bowser: Line up! Roy, change in plans! First we get revenge on Wario and his brother, then we'll go after that freak with the Bowser suit!

Baby Bowser: What about me Pa Pa!

Bowser: You were just a koopa to host Mario Parties! Get the hell out of here!

Baby Bowser: ( Crying ) sniff…

_Back at the castle…_

Yoshi: Now Princess… are you going to cooperate?

Yoshi and Peach were still in the Chancellor's throne room, Yoshi had been trying to convince Peach that she should join him and that they could rule the Mushroom Kingdom together. Peach was trying to get Yoshi to realize that he wasn't King Koopa, but he wouldn't let her.

Peach: Ok Bowser, I'll see it your way… so what do we do now?

Yoshi: I don't know, I never thought I'd get this far… and for some reason I don't remember why I cam to kill the king in the first place

Peach: You know why you came here… you came here to do the usual

Yoshi: The usual?

Peach: You know you want me Bowser… take me to your castle…

Peach had unbuttoned the top part of her dress so that Yoshi could catch a glimpse of her bra.

Yoshi: Ok… but first thing's first… get me those red shells from the basement.

Peach went down and got him one shell of each color.

Peach: Hmmm I shouldn't give him these but I have no choice. It's dangerous, but if he sees Bowser he'll realize who he is again… sigh… how stupid do you have to be to get confused like that! Might as well call him Yowser…

Peach walked up and handed the shells to Yoshi.

Yoshi: BWAAA HA HA HAAAA!

Yoshi stuck the red shell in his mouth, inhaled deeply and shot out nine massive fireballs at the city. The Mushroom Kingdom started to burn to the ground. Smoke rose high into the sky, it blocked out the sun and made the Mushroom Kingdom just as dark as the Darkworld Bowser lived in. The Toads that survived during the riot were smoked out of their houses and into the fire. Mariosoft was only a few miles from the city, and it would eventually be burned down as well. Yoshi then stuck a yellow shell in his mouth, picked up the Princess and ran through the town, stomping on any remaining buildings, once it wore off he put the blue shell in his mouth and flew away towards the Darkworld. Today really was, the end of the Mushroom Kingdom as we know it.

Meanwhile in the Mariosoft Co. Elevator…

( PPPBBBTT! )

Meen E: Did you just fart?

Luigi: No you farted!

Meen E: How dare you blame me for something I didn't do!

Luigi: Whoever denied it supplied it!

Meen E: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!

Meen E. grabbed Luigi by the collar and pulled him to eye level, he then pulled out a sword and put it to Luigi's throat.

Meen E: Don't you ever do that again or I will not think twice before killing you… The only reason I haven't yet is because you're not the one I'm after, I'm here to get rid of the one responsible for this, and that man is MARIO!

Meen E threw Luigi into the elevator door and cause Luigi to hit his head and grab the wall, Luigi hit the down button on the elevator by accident and caused it to go back down.

Luigi: Look what your ego has done now dumb ass! Ha! Looks like you'll have to use the stairs!

Meen E: _I'm_ going to take the elevator, and this time I'm going to make it all the way up!

Meen E. slammed the fifth floor button with his fist, the elevator stopped and started going up.

Meanwhile at Tayce T's…

Toadsworth: We've gotta get out of here before the whole building burns down!

Tayce T: MY RECIPES! NOOOOOOO!

Toadsworth: Forget them Tayce T! We need to get Toad out out of the Toadrix and get the hell out of here!

Tayce T: My life is nothing without my recipes! I've been cooking all my life!

Toadsworth: ( Picks up cell phone and calls Toad. ) TOAD YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THERE SHOULD BE A PHONE BOOTH IN THE PARK!

Toad: ( over the phone ) Alright, ( Runs to phone ) What someone just appeared in front of… _Wapcsh! Click! De De De Doooooooooooooo_---------------

Toadsworth: Oh No!

Suddenly a flaming board from the roof fell to the floor next to Toadsworth . He ran over to Tayce T. and grabbed her arm to pull her out of the burning building. They were both out of the house, but Toad remained, trapped.

End of Chapter...


	4. The Attack

**Super Mario Hacker Bros**

**Chpt. 4 **

**The Attack**

_**Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom Ruins…**_

**Roy poked his head out of a green warp pipe in the middle of the Kingdom, he saw that there was nothing left, and was surprised, many buildings were burnt down and destroyed, and there were so much rubble from the buildings and corpses on the floor. He hopped out of the pipe and his brothers, Ludwig, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and his sister Wendy jumped out after him.**

**Morton: **Everything's… gone… this reminds me of the time when…

**Roy: **Shut up big mouth! We got a job to do…

**Morton: **Awww, come on Bully, we got a long way to reach Wario's castle!

**Ludwig: **does anyone even know where Wario's castle is?

**Roy: **Were not goin' there! I don't care what dad says! Were gonna to get revenge on Mario and Luigi before we do anything else! Got it?** ( Points toward Ludwig )**

**Larry: **Hey guys! Look! Footprints, they look like dad's but smaller!

**Larry was looking at the footprints Yoshi made when he stampeded through the city.**

**Wendy: **Cheatsy's right…

**Back at Mariosoft…**

**Ding!**

**The elevator doors opened and Meen E. Toad and Luigi were standing behind the laptop tables. Mario was sitting at one near the door. Meen E. lunged over to Mario and at the same time Meen E's followers broke down the door and ran over to Mario. **

**Mario: **Luigi! Level 895! Two lives! I'm on a roll! My name's goin down in gaming history… Again!

**Meen E. crashed into a few Toads that ran up close to Mario. He fell to the floor and slid across the room.**

**Meen E: ( Getting up ) **Mario!** ( Meen E. pulled out his sword and pointed it in Mario's direction. ) **Are you not aware that your computer virus has killed my father?

**Mario: **MUST BEAT GAME! LEVEL… 972!

**Meen E. lifted his sword and cut a big black wire going across the wall.**

_**Tszz zzzz zap!**_

**Mario: **PHASE ONE THOus… and… YOU DUMB ASS!

**Luigi: **Wha wha what did you… do that for…

**Mario turned around and faced Meen E.**

**Mario: **You… Ruined… My… Record… I was at level 999! 0.05 seconds away from 1000! You couldn't wait 0.05 SECONDS! NOW WHEN I GET ON THE WEBSITE IT WILL DELETE MARIOSOFT AND I'LL BE OUT OF BUSINESS! FUCK YOU!

**Mario jumped towards Meen E. and grabbed him by the neck. **

**Luigi: **I'll hold back the crowd Mario!

**Luigi was standing in front of the group of Toads that had come in with Meen E.**

**Luigi: **Ima burn you bitches…

**Luigi snapped his fingers causing a green fireball to fly out and hit one of the toads in the stomach.**

**Toady 1: **Ahhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm burning green! Ahhh! It looks so cool but aaaww it burns aww… I'm dieing…

**Toady 2: **That's… so… Awesome! Do me next!

**Toady 5: ME! ME! **

**Toady 17: NO ME! **

**Toady 9: COME ON DO ME! I'VE GOT NO REASON TO LIVE DO ME!**

**All the Toads were begging to be burnt next.**

**Luigi: ( shocked ) uuuumm… ok… I'll burn you guys… for the simple price of anal sex! From each of you!**

**Toady 18: **Whoa… that's umm… I don't think I can… Aww what the hell, we're all gonna die soon anyway!

**Mario was holding Meen E. down and strangling him. Meen E. pushed him off and put his sword up**

**Meen E: **Say your prayers Mariosoft operative!

**Mario: **Hellz nah!

**Mario grabbed Meen E and threw him at the broken power cord. Sparks flew all over the room and smoke filled the room.**

**Luigi: _Cough! Cough!_** Someone open a damn window! I can't enjoy anal if I can't breathe in and out.

**Mario opens a window near the area where Meen E. landed. Once the smoke cleared, he saw that he was gone.**

**Mario: **Where the hell did that Toad go! Fuck! He must've gotten away!

**Toady 29: **I wanna touch the magic zappy disappearing cord!**( The Toad ran over to the cut cord and touched the wires inside. )**

**Toady 29: _TTTTZZZAAAAAHHHHH! ZZZZ OOOOOWWWAAAHH! TSZ_**

**Mario: **Dammit Luigi it smells like burning boddies in here!

**Luigi: **That's the idea!

**Mario: **We gotta get this shit cleaned up…

**Mario walks over to the bathroom and sees a line of about five Toads waiting to fuck Luigi and two stalls filled with burnt corpses.**

**Mario: **FUCK!

**Meanwhile… In the Toadrix…**

**Toadsworth: ( over the phone ) **There should be a phone booth in the park!

**Toad: **alright **( Runs toward phone ) **What the! Someone just appeared in front of me!

**Meen E. appeared in front of Toad, blocking his way from the phone booth, Toad ran right into Meen E. and dropped his cell phone.**

**End of Part 1...**

**Super Mario Hacker Bros**

**Chpt. 4 part 2**

**Tayce T: **We need to get him out of there!

**Toadsworth: **There's nothing we can do now! It's up to him…

**Tayce T: **I shouldn't have put him in there in the first place…

**Toadsworth: **Hey hey hey, your not showing signs of liking that guy are you… cause if you are I'll cut him out…

**In the Toadrix…**

**Toad: ( Getting up. ) **Move!

**Meen E: **What? You! Tell me why I am here!

**Toad: **Why don't you ask miss choice over there?** ( points toward Birdo ) **

**Birdo: **You are here because you have that choice…

**Meen E: **I did not come here by free will! Tell me why and how I got here!

**Toad: **Told you…

**Meen E: **You! Wait a minute.** ( looks at Toad ) **You work for Mariosoft don't you!

**Toad: **Yeah and?

**Meen E: ( Draws his sword ) **You are one of the five, I was planning on getting rid of Mario… but since that seems impossible at the moment… I'll get rid of you first. But tell me. How do you feel… being responsible for the death of over a thousand of your own kind.

**Toad: **The reason I'm here is to fix the problem! Mario and Luigi are at the base protecting our software, I'm here looking for the hacker, and Yoshi and Peach are trying to prevent any more deaths than there already are! We're the _only_ ones trying to help!

**Meen E: **It's too late. The Chancellor is dead, and the kingdom has gone with him, there's nothing left _to_ save!

**Toad: **I don't have time for this!** ( Toad runs toward the phone booth only to be stopped by Meen E. ) **

**Meen E: **I already let Mario disappear on me. I'm not letting you go…** ( Meen E. grabbed Toad by the arm and held his sword up to Toads neck and readied himself to split Toad's throght. )**

**Meanwhile in the real world a piece of board from the roof fell to the ground and caught Toads arm, slightly burning it. In the Toadrix Toad noticed his arm flashing green, like in was in a state of flux. He pulled his arm away from Meen E and pushed Meen E. to the floor. **

**Toad: **I'm the good guy… I'm doing something about the problem… your just out for revenge.

**Toad walks through the door and picks up the phone, he phases out and into the real world.**

**Toadsworth runs to Toad and logs him out of the Toadrix.**

**Toad: **Thanks, let's get out of here.

**Toadsworth: **I wouldn't of left without you my boy.

**Meanwhile…**

**Wario and Waluigi were heading up Wario's driveway.**

**Waluigi: **ahh… nice pad Wario! Much better then my place! I had to share a room with a dancing star in Monstro Town… it was horrible…

**Wario: **You shoulda came down here earlier. We have parties and sometimes go golfing!

**Waluigi: **With the enemy?

**Wario: **Of course! They're not so bad! Me and Bowser just hate em that's all!

**Waluigi: **And he never throws you guys in jail so I guess being evil has it's advantages…

**Wario: **Yep! You can borrow a castle without even asking! Just expect to get you ass kicked within 24 hours. But in those 24 hours whoo, we have a hell of a time! Waa Ha Haaaa!

**Wario and Waluigi went up to Wario's computer room. Wario saw a message on his old computer.**

**Warning someone has been fuckin up yo shit… Username "ToadsworthyToad"**

**Wario: **Dammit! Fuckin hackers these days! I wonder who it is? Damn who would have a username Toadsworthy?

**Waluigi: **Hmmm… you shouldn't worry about that. Besides that computers completely outdated, and we've got a new laptop, so there's no reason to worry about it.

**Wario: **Hold that thought! The Mario Dart board would look AWESOME right on that door don't you think!

**Meanwhile… Between the Kingdom and the Darkworld…**

**Peach is riding on Yoshi's back, very close to the Darkworld now. Peach was quiet the whole way to the castle, and Yoshi was getting a little nervous… He wanted to tell Peach how he felt about her, but he couldn't get it out…**

**Yoshi: **Peach, I need to tell you someth…

**Peach: **You know you're just a confused Yoshi right?

**Yoshi: **That's it! I can't take it anymore! You don't appreciate me at all! I think we should start seeing other people Peach! Cause me and you isn't workin out…** (Crying)**

**Yoshi was so upset he started to lose his balance in flight.**

**Peach: **Ahhh ummm… sorry, look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! How about we go to your castle and have some unprotected sex!

**Yoshi: **We do that all the time Peach! If you think we should still be together, you need to be willing to take our relationship to the next level. When I make my speech tonight making me the King of the Mushroom World, I want you to choose… Me or Mario!

**End of Part 2...**

Super Mario Hacker Bros

**Chpt. 4 part 3**

**Bowser was standing at the top of his castle, looking at the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom he had caused on the horizon. He felt he had accomplished something Koopas had only dreamed about for years. But at the same time, he felt he had lost something very important in his life. But now was not the time to think of these things, for his job was not done yet. He still needed to get back at the Wario Brothers, and make himself the king. **

**Bowser: **All in a nights work… **( He walked up to his Doom Ship, and sailed off to Wario's castle ) **

**Baby Bowser: ( Running up to the ship ) **Waaaaait Daaaaaaddy!

**Bowser lowered the ship and yelled over the loud noise it made as he hovered over the castle**

**Bowser: **What do you want!

**Baby Bowser: **I made Dungeon Cookies! You want one! They're delicious!

**Bowser: **NO! Go give those to the prisoners! Or eat em yourself! You and Kamek gotta hold down the fort for a while! ( whispers ) Kids, I never should've had so many…

**He then took off to the west…**

**Back at mariosoft…**

**Mario was sulking in the computer seat where he made his record of 999 minigames…**

**Luigi: **Mario…

**Mario: **Fuck you Luigi…

**Luigi: **What did I do!

**Mario: **You could've easily held him off longer down there! Why did you let them up here in the first place!

**Luigi: **No I couldn't have! They rushed me Mario! I did all I could to help you! You can't win all the time Mario! The world doesn't work like that!

**Mario: **Yeah… but we _should _have won this time!

**Luigi: **Mario I…

**Mario: **Ya know… I've been good to you Luigi! Within the past 9 hours so many things have happened! You shouldn't even be here right now!

**Luigi: **but…

**Mario: **You are a fag Luigi! A FUCKIN GAY BITCH! It's your fault everything happened!

**Luigi: **That has nothing to do with anything that happened just now!

**Mario: **I'm not talking about Mariosoft anymore! It's gone! There's nothing I can do about it! I'm talking about you ruining my life! I didn't forget about you fucking Peach! Now my career is over, and my life will never be the same!

**Luigi: **Look Mario! That was a long time ago! Before peach even had feelings for you! And it's not my fault I'm bi! I just prefer guys I'm not gay! There's a reason for my fucked up sexuality! You'll see soon enough… I know there has to be a reason I was born like this!

**Mario walked over to the window and looked outside…**

**Mario: **Holy Shit! The town's on fire we gotta get out of here Luigi!

**KAPSHHHHOOOOWWWW!**

**Mario and Luigi: **FUCK!

**In the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom…**

**Toad: **sigh… there is nothing left. That other Toad, he was right.

**Toadsworth: **What other Toad, I think you are hallucinating boy! No one else could've possibly been in there!

**Toad: **And just why not? We found out about that place by a stupid idea I had, anyone could've thought of that, so there could be tons of others in there…

**Tayce T: **What was it like in the other world…

**Toad: **I saw… a girl… At least I think Birdo's a girl, she was the "oracle" that's what she said… Look, we've got to call the other members of Mariosoft. We've got to get out of this place.

**Toadsworth: **agreed, here, use my cell.

**Toad: **I'll call Mario first…

**End of Part 3...**

Super Mario Hacker Bros

**Chpt. 4 part 4**

**Bowser was driving his doom ship over the Mushroom Kingdom, soon he would reach Wario's castle…**

**In the Toadrix…**

**Meen E: **So what you saying is, you can help me get rid of Mariosoft _and _restore the Mushroom Kingdom to its original state if I help _you_ escape this place.

**Birdo: **exactly… My powers will not only fix the Mushroom Kingdom, but also bring back the ones who died during the crisis.

**Meen E: **How is this possible… and why do you want to escape this world?

**Birdo: **Simple, I was blessed with powers beyond most peoples imagination… Once I entered this place, I realized that I could do much much more here than the real world, I could push myself farther than human limitations allowed. The reason why I want to escape this place is, because here my powers are useless, this is an imaginary computer world, nothing matters here, yet so many people fail to realize it.

**Meen E: **and how would I help you, your obviously more powerful than I am.

**Birdo: **Easy, even here I am limited in many ways, but you… you are not for some reason, I thought that Toad that first came here was the one, but I was clearly mistaken, it is you… Clearly it is you. And once you become strong, you will be able to come and go between worlds as you please, and bring others with you.

**Meen E: **Great, on one condition, I will set an arena in the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom, and face each one of the Mariosoft operatives myself, once I lay waste to them all, I want you to restore the Mushroom Kingdom, but restore it as it was, before Mario came to the Mushroom World!

**Meanwhile…**

**Mario: **What was that?

**Luigi: **You know how much were gonna have to spend in repairs? Nobodies used the door all day! They just blow a hole in the wall wherever they see a nice spot!

**Mario: **Oh my god! We can't afford to spend more money!

**They heard footsteps coming up the stairs…**

**Luigi: ( Shaking… scared… ) **

**Mario: **Were closed! No more angry riots tonight!

**Just then Iggy jumped from the stairs into the room and immediately blew flames around the room.**

**Iggy: **AAAAHHHHAAHAHAHAHA! BURN BURN HA HA! BURN TO THE GROUND!

**Roy: **You thought you got rid of us for good huh! Well think again chumps!

**Just then Mario and Luigi broke away from their fear.**

**Mario: ( sarcastically ) **ooooh the koopa kids, real scary HA HA HA!

**Luigi: **Yeah what are you gonna do? Stand still and wait for us to jump on you? HA HA!

**Wendy: ( Pissed off ) **rrrr Shut up! Mario's the one who beat us! You just added humiliation to injury!

**Luigi: ( Sweating ) **Heh Heh… what are you talking about.

**Morton: **What did you do, _what did you do_, oh I'll tell you what you did baby! You screwed me over for life! You Fucked all of us in the ass real hard! And that's not all! Koopas find that very very…

**Roy: **I know your pissed Big Mouth but shut up!

**Mario: **Alright can we get this over with…

**Roy: **Yeah…

**Mario and Roy stepped up close to each other, ready to fight.**

**Luigi: **Hold up! We are not about to fight in a god damn burning building!** ( He took a step near Roy )**

**Roy: ( sweating ) **Back off Luigi! You wouldn't do it again would yaz?

**Luigi: **Oh I would, I really would… zzzziiiiiiippp…

**Roy: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Retreat Koopa kids! Burn the place down on your way out, we gotta get outta here!

**Mario: **Look, even though I'm extremely pissed at you gay act just now, we still gotta get out of here, once again another thing today that was your fault…

**Luigi: **sigh… It's not like I set up all these chaotic events! It's the enemies fault, not mine! And I'll make sure we get them back for it!

**Mario: **Allright. Let's get out of here.

**End of Part 4...**

Super Mario Hacker Bros

**Chpt. 4 part 5**

**Kamek: **So let me get this straight… Bowser said that you, of all people, had to rule the castle while he was gone…

**Baby Bowser: **Uh Huh… he really is gaining more faith in me, soon I'll replace those Koopa Kids you watch Kamek.

**Kamek: **sigh… whatever… I devote my life to raising that Koopa and this is how he treats me, not even second in command? Fuck… Bowser's hacking plan better involve giving me a good portion of the Mushroom Kingdom. So far I think this is his most successful plan yet.

**Baby Bowser: **Oh yeah Kamek, I saved some cookies for ya! Want some? They're grrrrreeeeeat!

**Kamek remembered what had happened last time he tasted Baby Bowser's cookies… He decided never to eat them again after that…**

**Kamek: **No thanks, they're horrible…

**Baby Bowser: **They're Dungeon Cookies!

**Kamek: **I SAID NO DAMMIT!

**Baby Bowser: ( cries ) **

**Meanwhile, near Bowser's castle…**

**Yoshi: **Ahhh we're here Peach.

**Peach: **I can see that… so…** ( it's only a matter of time before he sees Bowser )**

**Yoshi lands on Bowser's castle roof and walks inside.**

**Inside…**

**Baby Bowser: **When dad gets home, I'm telling on you for being an UGLY GOOMBA!

**Yoshi walks in the room.**

**Baby Bowser: **Daaaaaady! Yay! Gee you got home quick. And you brought Peach again! Hi Peach I missed you!

**Peach: **I missed you too, weren't you in the dungeons last time I visited.

**Baby Bowser: **Yeah, but I brokeded out! It was easy!

**Peach: **So where's Bowser?

**Baby Bowser: **You silly you came with him! Although… You do look a little fake, like you were stitched together or somethin…

**Yoshi: **Son, I missed you, gimme a hug!

**Yoshi hugs Baby Bowser.**

**Yoshi: **Son, I'm going to become the King tonight. And well, I was hoping… you be the Prince.** ( tears started to fill Yoshi's eyes. )**

**Baby Bowser: ( GASP! ) **I love you dad…

**Yoshi: **You make me proud son!

**Yoshi started crying from the joyous moment**

**Peach: **You have got to be kidding me… This was the last I expected.

**Yoshi: **I'm not sure about Peach… son, she might choose to leave us, but I want you to know, that she'll always be… your mama…

**Baby Bowser: **Thanks dad!

**Kamek walked back into the room…**

**Kamek: **ahh, lord Bowser I didn't know you'd be back so soon, ready for your speech tonight?

**Yoshi: **Sure am Kamek, and guess what, I'm making you my Royal Advisor…

**Kamek: **Really… I mean, I always was sorta, but now it's official! Bowser, thank you so much! Hey, you've got a thread hanging out of your butt… but thank you sooo much I won't let you down!

**Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Ruins…**

**Mario and Luigi got a call**

_**Riiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiing…**_

**Mario Picks up…**

**Luigi: **Hey, you got a cell?

**Mario: **Yep, I had to fight an angry koopa for it but I got it! Hello?

**Toad: ( Over the phone ) **Mario, Meet me at the bus-stop to Rosetown, we've gotta make an appointment at the base.

**Mario: **Alright. I'll be there in ten.

**Luigi: **Where we goin?

**Mario: **The Underground base. It's an emergency…

**End of Chapter...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And now, DG takes a moment to talk with his fans…**

For those of you who've read chapters 1-4, I'd like a review, I don't post these for nothing ya know, I want praise once in a while too. Besides that, I'd like to say that chapters 1-4 were written almost 2 years ago, before I took my year break from the story. During that time my computer was down, and when it finaly got back up I had lost the original 4 chapters. Eventually I found them, and re-wrote them, a little better than before, but not much changed. Chapters 5-10 were written about 5 months ago. Chapter 5 will be posted here in about a week, or when I get a certain amount of reviews, depending on how I feel. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4, I know the 3rd chapter was really lame, but for those of you who got through it and continued on I thank you. And I can promise you chapters 5-10 will be awesome, and much, much better then the least 4.

Well, I'll leave it at that for now, I will ask you all for a favor though, if you enjoy my work, sign up for http/el. And be an active poster, it would really help out the community. Thank you, and be sure to read Chapter 5: Struggle, when it debuts!


End file.
